


that shadow holding me hostage

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Frottage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Strip Tease, Sub Harry, Teasing, Top Louis, Vibrators, be aware of that if you don't like that kind of penetration but it's at the very very end, consensual kink is so healing to write and I love that I'm able to share it with all of you!, he just gets wrecked in everything I write, louis is a teacher and harry is a graphic designer but it's hardly mentioned, please note that daddy fucks himself with a vibrator in this, poor harry lmao, ridiculous amounts of, so you can read up until the last few paragraphs if you still want the bet/teasing set-up, there is truly an unbelievable level of teasing in this, tommo the tease earns his nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Harry, Louis, and a good old-fashioned sex bet.Wherein Harry gets turned on far too easily, and Louis likes to take advantage of that fact.





	that shadow holding me hostage

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, welcome to another work! I've been dying to write a rope bondage fic ever since I saw a manip created with [this lovely pic](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0201bcf0c03671151a19bf6241e78a92/tumblr_oj4nig3K8x1qgb3euo5_1280.jpg) , and I've finally finished it! toward the end, Harry is in the same pose as the model in the picture. there's a woeful lack of rope bondage in this fandom, so this ended up much longer than I expected! this work features lots of desperate, subby Harry and his sweet, gentle Dom taking care of him (with a healthy side of teasing, of course). hope you enjoy, I loved writing this one! lots more of my work on the way if you're interested in reading more of my writing! 99.9% of what I write is top/Daddy/Dom Louis and subby Harry, both AU and canon-compliant, but I'm willing to write anything at least once. feel free to leave a request in the comments if you want me to write a specific kink/prompt/etc. :-) hope you enjoy! 
> 
> please note: shibari/rope bondage should only be practiced by experienced riggers! practice safe kink, friends!

"Bullshit.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, just shoves popcorn into his mouth and waits because he knows Harry can’t leave a petty argument alone. 

"Bollocks is what it is..." Harry continues, then falls silent again. More popcorn makes its way into Louis' mouth as he waits patiently for Harry to pipe back up.

Sure enough, not thirty seconds later, Harry speaks up again, much more indignant this time. “Lou. I do _not_ get turned on easily. S’not true."

Louis laughs at the fire in Harry's tone, throwing his hands up. "Haz, 'm not trying to say it's weird or, like...bad or anything. It's just a fact, that's all."

Harry huffs and crosses his arms. "It is _not_." He pouts and settles back into the pillows of their king-size bed. 

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him, intent on raising the stakes. "Oh yeah?"

Harry juts his bottom lip out and nods resolutely. “Yeah.”

"Okay," Louis replies easily. "Then you're willing to put your money where your mouth is, I take it?"

Harry balks at that, sputtering. Louis grins smugly at him, calmly eating more popcorn. "Hey, hey, hey - I'm just repeating what you said, aren't I? You say you don't get turned on easily, I politely disagree. So let's throw a twenty on it, hm?"

Harry's about to argue again, then he stops and thinks for a second. He folds his arms again. " _Fi_ _fty_. And that new vibrator I wanted."

Louis smirks, offering his hand to shake. He knew Harry wouldn't be able to resist a bet. "That's more like it."

Harry narrows his eyes. "So what exactly are the terms?"

Louis considers the question, humming thoughtfully. God, this could be so _deliciously_ fun if he does it the right way. "I 'spose there has to be, like, a limit on coming, right? Otherwise you're proving my point for me." Harry half rolls his eyes, but nods in agreement. Louis continues. "So maybe... Maybe we just... don't get off? For the whole duration of the bet, however long you make it?" 

The duvet obscures Harry even further as he groans heavily and scrubs his hands down his face in dramatic anguish. “No, I can’t do that, Lou - you know how I am. Give me _something_. Like... like a second chance, or three strikes or whatever?”

“Haz, you do realize how needy that sounds, right?” Louis teases, grinning to himself, but Harry's made a valid point. It'd almost be too cruel to not to let him come at all - he won't be able to hold out otherwise. "Okay. Three strikes it is, then. But... I think you'll still have an issue with, like, keeping your hands to yourself. Those three strikes'll go pretty quick." 

Harry cocks his head. "What d'you mean?"

"Well, you're not exactly the world's least enthusiastic lover, Haz."

Harry shrugs. "So?" 

" _So_ , I think you might not be able to handle yourself if you got me off during the bet. It might...y'know..."

"... _I_ _nspire_  me?" Harry offers, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get you hard, more like." Of course, Louis is right - Harry comes just from sucking Louis off so often that it's become a regular thing; their bet still won't last, even if Louis gives him three free passes to get off.

Harry sighs defeatedly. “Fine, yeah. You're right. So - what, three strikes for getting off while we’re together, then?”

Louis stretches and yawns, still thinking. "Nah, that'd almost be _too_ easy. What if... What if we try not to, like, get hard at all while we're together? Now _that_ would be a challenge." He laughs a little to himself. "For some of us more than others..." Harry rolls his eyes and tosses a pillow at his head, but it misses and tumbles down somewhere near Aristotle, their ancient 12-year-old cat. Aristotle hisses and stalks toward their walk-in closet. 

"Stop acting like you have this in the bag, Lou. You're not even giving me a fair chance to prove myself," Harry points out smugly, but his expression is clearly quite distressed.

Louis grins devilishly at him. "What's the matter, love? Scared you'll lose the bet already?" 

Harry shakes his head and sets his jaw. "Nope, 'cause I'm planning on winning. Three strikes for getting hard while we're together, and... unlimited masturbation privileges while we're apart."

Louis wrinkles his nose. "Ugh, masturbation  _privileges_ \- why'd you have to make it sound like that, Jesus..."

Harry interrupts him with an even more serious expression and tone. "Unlimited. Masturbation. _Privileges_." 

Louis shrugs and nods. “I’m fine with that if you are, mate.” It’s not the truth, of course - Louis gets just as worked up as Harry does when they're together, but he’s so much better at hiding it. He's even content to fuck his hand for a while if it means getting under Harry’s skin, finding a new way to make him desperate. Besides - it’s not like Harry’ll hold out very long, anyway. He’ll crack in a day - maybe two, tops.

Harry swallows loudly but extends his hand to shake. “So it’s a bet.”

“A bet,” Louis repeats, putting his hand in Harry's.

* * *

By the next morning, Louis is feeling quite confident, really. He sleeps in, then has an _extremely_ successful wank while listening to Harry whine and whimper in the shower as he gets off.  As Harry towel-dries his hair, however, it's clear from the irritated, unhappy expression on his face that  _his_ wank was rather unsatisfying. 

Later, they're eating breakfast together in bed - staring bleary-eyed at a Great British Bake Off rerun - when Louis feels Harry watching his lips. If Louis was a better man, he’d just leave it - he'd continue eating his Coco Pops and pretend to be none the wiser. As it stands, however, he happens to like teasing his baby more than… well, almost anything. Especially when there’s a bet on the line.

Louis lets a moment pass, giving time enough for Harry to fully stare. Then he lightly runs his tongue over his bottom lip to collect the drop of milk that's gathered there. It’s like he can _hear_ Harry’s breath catch in his throat, but Louis pretends he doesn’t notice. Jesus, Harry is possibly the only person in the world who could get hard at the sight of Louis eating his morning cereal.

The Bake Off goes to a commercial break, and Louis does it again - delicately licks the milk off his bottom lip, slow and teasing. He’s pretty sure Harry isn’t even breathing at this point; he’s gone completely motionless in Louis’ peripheral vision. A breeze blows through their open windows, letting in the fresh air on a rare day of autumnal humidity, but Harry doesn’t flinch - even though he’s only in his boxers.

Louis’ heart skips an exhilarated beat. God, he loves teasing his baby like this, getting Harry hot when there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s dying to take it further. A funny commercial comes on the television, one that he and Harry make fun of all the time, and Louis laughs a little at the domestic memory. “Look, Haz - our favorite.”

Harry blinks quickly, like he’s shaking himself out of a daydream. His cheeks are bright pink, and he makes a confused sound. “Hm? Oh - yeah, that one… Yeah.”

Louis looks at him with narrowed eyes and a smirk, and Harry gives him an overdramatic confused look in response. “What? What’re you looking at me like that for?”

Louis shovels another mouthful of Coco Pops between his lips. “No reason. No reason at all.”

He pointedly turns his attention back to the television, and after a ridiculously short length of time, Harry seems to think it’s safe to unabashedly stare again. Louis can’t help it - he _really_ wants to get a desperate rise out of him, and who can blame him when Harry makes it so bloody easy?

So Louis is sloppy with his next bite of cereal, letting the milk spill out of the spoon. It runs down his chin, drips down his neck, and traces translucent white tracks over his tan chest. Harry swallows loudly and looks away quickly like the sight is finally too much for him to bear.

On-screen, Mary Berry is sweetly helping a very distressed contestant fix her fallen sponge cake. Harry seems equally as distressed - and suddenly very intent on covering his crotch with the sheet. This is decidedly un-Harry-like behavior for a boy who's naked more often than he is clothed; he even leans over and starts surreptitiously pawing through last night’s laundry, reaching for a pair of joggers.

“Since when do you wear pants on the weekend, love?” Louis asks teasingly.

Harry freezes and reddens at being caught. “S’cold,” He says, clearly trying to make his voice casual.

“Is it?” Louis tosses back, calm and collected. “I mean, bloody hell - I’m in shorts and I’m still a bit sweaty,”

Harry’s eyes dart guiltily down to his own crotch, covered thinly by the sheet, then back up to Louis. There’s a staring contest, where Harry tries to look intimidating, but breaks the second Louis slides the corner of his mouth up into a smirk.

"Strike oneeee," Louis singsongs through a spoonful of Coco Pops.

"What?!" Harry balks. "You have no proof, I didn't even -"

He stops arguing when Louis reaches over and triumphantly squeezes his half-chub through the sheets.

"Go take care of it, love," Louis tells him sweetly as he sips his tea.

"But I --"

Louis raises his eyebrows. "Arguing with the terms of the bet, are we?"

Harry huffs and climbs begrudgingly out of bed. "It was mostly morning wood," He whines as he stomps to the bathroom.

"Sure it was," Louis tosses back through a smirk.

* * *

 Normalcy returns for about the next two days, but it doesn’t last much longer than that. Louis needs new trousers for a job interview at a school district close to town, and he enlists Harry to go shopping with him. Harry drags his feet a bit, claiming he’s got to do proofs for a graphic design project (code for "get off as many times as possible before Louis comes home") but he eventually gives in and agrees to go with.

The shopping center is crowded as fuck, given that it’s close to the holiday season, but Harry seems less distracted by the throngs of people, and far more flustered about the steady warmth of Louis’ hand in his. Hell, Louis doesn’t really _mean_ for the afternoon to turn into a teasing fest - he honestly just needs some unstained, moderately fashionable, and reasonably cheap trousers - but somewhere along the way, the whole thing becomes something of a game.

He starts to purposely pick out trousers a size too small, ones that’ll fit tightly over his bum, and he starts to ask for Harry’s opinion more and more often. By the fourth store, he’s pretty sure Harry gets an instant hard-on whenever Louis dramatically opens the fitting room door and asks him what he thinks about his thighs.

“G-great,” Harry stutters. “Lovely. Let’s buy them now.”

Louis hems and haws, twirling slowly to inspect the fit in the mirror. “No,” He decides. “Not quite perfect.” It's overkill, but pulls his shirt up to reveal his tummy as he further evaluates the fit of the waistband on his hips.

Harry swallows loudly, crossing his legs suddenly. “Louis -  _please_ , come on -”

Louis folds his arms, leaning against the doorjamb. “Why? You have something better to do, love?”

Harry blanches and shakes his head. The dressing room area is blissfully empty of other customers, so Louis ratchets things up a notch.

He holds eye contact with Harry and retreats back into his fitting room, then leaves the door open, sliding the trousers down to his mid-thigh in a slow sort of striptease. The tan skin of his thighs is just slightly visible above the trousers, but Harry’s probably going crazy - he _adores_ Louis’ thighs.

Louis turns so his back is to Harry, then bends over slowly to tug the trousers fully off. He even shakes his bum a little for good measure, and it clearly has the desired effect.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry grits out, voice strained and breaking.

“What, baby?” Louis asks sweetly; he twirls to face him again, swinging his hips in just the right way. Their eye contact holds, and Louis innocently reaches down to run his fingers over the outline of his own cock, somehow still triumphantly soft in his briefs.

“Can you --?” Harry chokes out, and Louis tilts his head in mock confusion.

“Can I what? Something wrong, angel?”

Harry stares desperately at him, pleading with his eyes, but Louis doesn’t react.

“Nothing. Never mind,” Harry whispers, pupils blown wide with a blush blooming all the way down to his chest.

In response, Louis drags his fingers down his tummy and over his treasure trail to squeeze himself in his briefs, thumbing over the clothed head of his cock just the way he likes.

That seems to be the breaking point for Harry - he suddenly jumps to his feet, glances around sheepishly for a moment, then sighs and drops his hand guiltily to palm at his crotch. Louis can easily see that Harry’s more than half-hard in his jeans - hard enough that he’ll have to take care of it before they move on to the next store.

“Be back in a sec,” Harry huffs, stalking off in the direction of the toilets.

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t take _nearly_ that long,” Louis calls teasingly after him; Harry flips him the bird as he goes.

Louis grins victoriously as he swings the fitting room door shut to get changed back into his normal clothes.

“Strike twoooo,” He singsongs to himself. Sure, it’s probably _slightly_ evil to subject your boyfriend to an impromptu striptease on top of two hours of too-tight trousers, but Louis is having too much bloody fun to care. Sue him.   

* * *

Two days later, and it starts getting obvious. Honestly, Louis is a bit shocked that Harry's holding out this long - especially when he'd predicted Harry'd break on day one. At first, he wondered if Harry was just getting off in the middle of the night while Louis was asleep or something - wanking himself raw so he'd feel it less during the day. But he realizes soon enough that that's not the case.

They've been together for so long that he can tell Harry's now holding off from coming altogether - he doesn’t even get off by himself anymore. It’s probably in an attempt to make things easier, but Louis is sure Harry’s regretting his decision by this point. He's on-edge and tetchy, and his morning showers turn from hour-long pampering fests to ridiculously short five-minute affairs; it's like Harry doesn’t want to tempt himself with the privacy and warm water. 

They're up late one night, watching a scary movie at Harry’s request, when Louis catches Harry glancing at him from across the bed. He thinks he's being sneaky - probably thinks he’s acting normal, even - but Louis sees the way his eyes travel quickly over his folded hands, his open legs, his arms. Harry's clearly getting it where he can, saving these little memories for later. Maybe he’s even planning on breaking later tonight, getting off for the first time in a few days because he just can’t wait any longer.

Louis smirks to himself, and decides a little more teasing wouldn't hurt. He lets his legs fall open further, noting the way his thighs stretch the fabric of his joggers. In his peripheral vision, Harry takes his bottom lip between his teeth, like he does when he wants to be touched but is too shy to ask for it. Louis yawns and stretches his arms above his head, casually flexing his biceps. A few moments later, Harry slowly pulls a pillow into his lap. He’s trying to be quiet and inconspicuous about it, but it's more than obvious what he's trying to cover up.

Jesus, it’s too easy. Louis scoots a little closer to him on the bed, and he can hear his breathing pick up, can feel the way he stiffens next to him. A second passes in achingly close proximity, their elbows brushing together, then Louis casually slings his arm over Harry’s shoulders. Harry just gnaws more steadily at his bottom lip.

Louis tosses him a concerned glance. "You okay, love? You look a little flushed."

Harry nods, brow furrowed in concentration. Louis flicks his gaze down to his crotch; Harry’s knuckles are practically white where he’s gripping the pillow in his lap.

The protagonist of the movie screams bloody-murder as the monster suddenly pops out from behind a door, and it’s admittedly scary - even Louis, who never gets suckered by jump-scares, jolts a little. _Harry,_ on the other hand, would usually shriek loud enough to rival the main character’s screams, but he’s oddly silent tonight. His bottom lip is still caught between his teeth, and his brow’s still furrowed.

Another glance tells Louis that Harry's not just hopelessly lost in his own fantasies - he’s full-on riding the mattress, hips quirking a little.

God, Louis wants to tease him further _so badly_ , but he’s only human. He’s fairly certain no mortal can ignore the sight of Harry Styles trying to discreetly get himself off on a piece of furniture, fully-clothed and desperate.

Louis composes himself as much as possible, pauses the film, then shifts to watch Harry. Harry squeaks softly in the back of his throat as he moves, then belatedly seems to realize that the room’s fallen silent. Immediately, he tries to act normal, clearing his throat and re-focusing on the situation. “W-what happened to the film? It was just getting good.”

Louis exhales long and slow, shaking his head. "Jesus, Haz. _Everything_ does it for you, hm?"

Harry bites his lip harder and looks away, hips falling into an unsteady rhythm as he struggles to slow down against his body's wishes. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Louis cocks his head. " _Oh_ , I see. I must've misinterpreted things, then. You're clearly fucking the bed for no reason at all."

Harry freezes, a blush rising in his cheeks. He tugs the pillow more securely over his crotch. "I... I have no idea what you mean."

Louis nods sympathetically. "Right, of course. So if I put my hand down your pants right now, you're telling me you _won't_ be completely hard up and desperate?"

Harry swallows thickly, and that's answer enough for Louis. He leans in slowly until they're so close that their lips are almost touching; then, he brushes their lips together, all aching softness. Harry whines quietly, and Louis grins and pulls back a little. “I win.”

"Fuck the bet," Harry breathes before he's rushing forward in an attempt to attach his lips to Louis' neck; Louis stops him with a gentle hand on his chest. "I'll get my wallet - already took out the money, knew I'd lose - Jesus, just -- _please_ , fuck me --" Harry babbles desperately.

"Slow down, love. I seem to recall that there was another part to the bet besides the money. You remember that, right?" Louis touches his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, yes - there was _definitely_ something else. If only I could remember what it was..."

"Um. Vibrator," Harry mumbles, slumping back against the cushions.

Louis tilts his head to the side, like he didn't hear him. "What was that?"

Harry swallows loudly, glancing down at his feet. "New vibrator. The one I wanted." 

"Ah, so that was it." Louis claps his hands together and stands up. Heat is already thrumming through his veins in anticipation. It's been hard getting off alone for the better part of a week, and the looming promise of breaking Harry down into a desperate, shaky mess makes everything worth it. 

"Where're you going?" Harry asks panickedly, grabbing Louis' wrist as he goes to leave the room.

"Shh, s'okay. I just bought you a little present when all of this started." He winks at him, and Harry looks appropriately ruined. "Don't say I never had any faith in you, love."

" _Now_ , Lou? Can't you just --" Harry flicks his gaze down to his own crotch, then back up to Louis, like he's asking if Louis will get him off before he leaves the room. His eyes are desperate and wanting.

Louis shrugs. "A bet's a bet, yeah? Wouldn't be fair to uphold only half of the terms, hm?" He takes Harry's hand in his and brings his knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly. "I'll be back right back, honey." He tilts Harry's chin up with one finger. "If I leave you here for a few minutes, will you be alright?"

Harry nods, then looks nervously down at his crotch as if he's willing his cock to follow the rules. Louis squeezes his hand. "You won't come while I'm away?"

Harry bites his lip, but shakes his head no. Louis raises his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Harry breathes, shifting to stare straight ahead like he's already concentrating very hard on not coming.

Louis smirks at the introduction of the name, heading toward the bedroom door. He stops with his hand on the knob and turns back to Harry. "You know how you usually have to ask Daddy to come?" Harry nods. "Tonight, 'm gonna let you come as much as you want. Don't even have to ask for permission."

Harry's eyes go wide, like he can't believe this is actually happening to him. "Really??"

"Really." Louis steps into the hall. "You'll just have to do it without me touching you."

\---

As Louis makes his way to the spare bedroom, he has to put in serious effort to keep his cock from getting noticeably hard. He's much better at hiding his desperation than Harry is, but that doesn't mean he never gets worked up. I mean, Jesus - Harry calling him "Daddy" without even being asked is something that would get his heartbeat racing as a dead man.

Most people's spare rooms are empty unless there's company, but Louis' and Harry's sees its fair share of use. 'Course, it's mostly them that use it. Years ago, they switched the contents of the closet from old mothball-smelling winter clothes to shiny bits of leather, hardware, and lace. It's their kink closet - aptly located in this room, since there's bondage ties and carabiner clips hidden under the four corners of the mattress, and an array of soft, fluffy clothes in the dresser for when Harry likes to be taken care of.

Louis never thought he'd be the kind of person to have a spare room that's more or less devoted to sex, but his relationship with Harry has exceeded almost every expectation he's ever had for his life. Makes sense that it changes this part, too. He keeps thinking they'll stop, that this dream will end and they'll start having boring, vanilla sex - but it hasn't stopped. This thing with Harry just keeps getting bigger and deeper, and more intimate, and trusting, and vulnerable.

Once Louis is in the spare room, he grabs a cardboard shipping box from under the bed. He was lying when he told Harry he'd bought the vibrator around the time the bet started - he'd bought it weeks ago when Harry left the tab open in Amazon. Louis has been saving it to surprise him with, and now seems as good a time as any.

Louis can't help it - his cock thickens in his joggers as he turns it over in his hands; it has a pleasant weight to it, and it's made of smooth lilac silicone. It's a bit shorter than he's used to, but thicker. Honestly, Harry probably wanted it because it resembles Louis' own cock in shape and size. He checks to make sure the batteries are in, than moves to open the closet.

Their collection of bondage rope is stacked in neat, color-coordinated piles on the top shelf. After rifling through them for a moment, Louis settles on two bundles of royal blue linen rope and heads back to the bedroom with everything in his arms. Rope is special; it feels so raw and intimate for both of them that they usually save it for their real bedroom, where there's less pressure to fill performative roles. 

Harry's where Louis left him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He's ridiculously hard up in his jeans, cock pressing and straining against the zip. It must be uncomfortable for him, but he hasn't moved at all. Louis hums happily at his obedience, dropping his presents on the bed. "Good boy," He offers, and Harry makes a desperate sound.

Louis busies himself with prepping the bed, arranging the pillows in the places where he knows Harry will need more support. He retrieves lube from the bedside drawer for the other part of his admittedly devious plan, then crosses to kneel in front of Harry.

"Daddy," Harry breathes, curls already sweaty and matted. 

Louis coos softly at him. "So good for me, sweetness. Held out so long, hm? Just for Daddy?"

Harry's eyelashes flutter as he looks down at Louis taking his hands in his. "Yeah, Daddy."

Louis strokes Harry's thigh with gentle fingertips, then brushes his curls away from his eyes so he can check his expression. "Is it okay if I tie you, baby?"

Harry's eyes widen excitedly as he registers what Louis is asking; he nods eagerly, thighs twitching noticeably at the thought.

Louis leans forward and presses a kiss to Harry's palm. "And can you tell Daddy your safe word, angel?"

"Kiwi," Harry murmurs with a small smile. 

"That's my good boy."

Louis is gentle when he undresses Harry, trying not to touch him too much so that he doesn't overwhelm him before he's even fully tied. They've got a routine in place when they play with rope; Louis stretches and massages Harry's limbs as he goes, making sure he doesn't hurt him with the position. There's something so reverent and special about this - Harry's giving so much to Louis, trusting him with so many parts of himself. 

He's quiet as Louis manipulates his limbs with the rope, whispering soft "no's" when Louis asks if a knot's too tight. There aren't really words that are good enough to fill the time they spend together like this, so the room remains peaceful. Before long, Harry's totally blissed out, his dark curls delicately spread on the pillow like a halo.

Louis has him on his belly today, right in the middle of their scrunched-up sheets. He uses one bundle of royal blue rope to tie Harry's left leg so it's folded in a calf-to-thigh position, the back of his calf pressed to the back of his thigh. The other length of rope goes around his right ankle; then Louis loops the other end of it through the slats in their headboard and back down to tie Harry's wrists together. It's a gorgeous position, really - the contrast of the delicate lines of the rope against the swells and planes of Harry's body is truly stunning.

As a result, Harry is almost completely immobile. He loves being tied, though - loves giving all of his control to Daddy. And he's pretty all the time, but there's a particular sort of rare, desperate beauty in the way he looks when he's bound like this. He takes it so well, every knot and loop deepening the blush in his cheeks.

Louis stands back to survey his work when he's done, meeting Harry's eyes with a warm smile. "Good, love?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Harry murmurs back. A dreamy smile spreads sleepily across his face.

With phase one of his plan complete, Louis switches back to the teasing. He tugs his top over his head, then shimmies out of his joggers so he's left in his briefs. On the bed, Harry watches him, chest rising and falling evenly. Louis crawls up next to him so he can pet his hair and kiss his forehead. "You look so pretty like that, angel. All tied for Daddy. So beautiful."

Harry just blinks up at him, so slow and pretty. Louis reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the vibrator and the lube; Harry's eyes widen when he sees what's in Louis' hand.

"Is that --?" He starts to ask, and Louis nods. "For me?" He continues breathlessly.

"Yeah, baby. Your present. But Daddy wants to use it first, okay?"

Harry's brow furrows, cheeks getting pinker and hotter. He swallows thickly. "Oh - but Daddy -"

"What did I say earlier, love? Told you that you could get off without asking for permission, didn't I?"

Harry makes a soft sound. "Yes."

Louis fits a hand under Harry's body, fingers trailing lightly over the ropes until he gets to his cock. It's hard and leaking against his tummy, all hot and pink. Harry gasps when Louis' fingertips brush through the pre-come at the tip. "So go ahead."

With that, Louis slides his hand into his own briefs. It's a little dizzying to finally touch himself after so long, but he keeps his composure fairly well beyond a quiet moan. Next to him, Harry presses his cheek into the pillow, his breathing getting quicker. 

Louis is usually slow and languid when he gets himself off, but he goes all sloppy and fervent tonight. He strokes himself fully hard for a few seconds, then shoves his briefs down to his knees. Harry makes a choked-off sound at the sight of Louis' cock, stiff and pink against the dark downy hair on his tummy. The lube is cold on his his fingertips, but he doesn't have the patience to warm it up - just grits his teeth as he pets lightly at his hole. 

" _Daddy_ ," Harry whines, fussing and begging for Louis' attention.

"Busy," Louis murmurs, sliding one finger easily inside. The ring of muscle clenches around his knuckle and he gasps softly. 

"Daddy -  _Daddy_ ," Harry whimpers again, and he sounds like he might be close to tears with desperation. 

Louis shushes him, then gently works a second finger in. A familiar tendril of heat curls in his belly, swirling lazily around and going straight to his cock. His jaw drops a little at the full stretch. Jesus, it's been too long since he last did this.

The headboard squeaks as Harry struggles lightly against his restraints. The position he's in means his hips are raised a few inches off the bed - he can't even rub himself off against the mattress. If he wants to come, it'll have to be totally untouched. It's not like he isn't capable of it - Louis has made him come untouched probably _hundreds_ of times - but the overwhelm of stimuli might be too much for him to bear tonight. Louis'll have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he's alright. 

He huffs out a breath, then scissors his fingers inside himself and whines softly. "I  _would_ ask you if your jeans are getting tight for me, but you're not wearing any," He pants, starting to work his fingers in and out. The room fills with quiet, wet sounds and mixes with Harry's broken gasps. 

A few moments of working himself open, and Louis can't hold off anymore; he grapples for the vibrator in the sheets and sloppily slicks it up, heart beating faster. If he wanted to ease up on the teasing, he'd keep his eyes on the ceiling. Instead, he locks eyes with Harry as he starts to slide the vibrator inside, moaning as it slips past his rim. 

That's evidently all Harry can handle because his body freezes suddenly, eyes screwing shut as he comes. His hips quiver and twist, ropes shaking. "Oh - oh, oh, _oh_ -" He whispers to himself, thigh muscles rippling. Louis' cock twitches against his belly because he's so full up, stretched in the best way, and Harry coming so obediently is pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "Jesus, Haz..."

Harry whimpers quietly as he comes down, but he doesn't take his eyes off Louis. So Louis decides to give him a proper show.

"Good boy," He purrs. "On your best behavior tonight, hm?" He lies back once the vibrator's tucked fully inside him and tosses an arm over his eyes. Harry swallows thickly next to him when Louis starts to shallowly rut his hips up. 

" _Lou_ \- um - Daddy -" Harry mumbles, and Louis arches an eyebrow at him as he slides the vibrator halfway out. 

"You forgetting my name, love?" He murmurs sharply, and Harry shakes his head quickly. 

"No. 'M not, Daddy."

"Good." With that, Louis slowly presses the vibrator fully back inside himself, whining as it brushes lightly against his prostate.

"Oh -  _oh_ _,_ fuck -" He groans out, luxuriating in the fullness. It's so much, and he's way closer than he expected to be - needs to slow down, relax a little. He wants to have Harry come at least once more before he gets off himself, so he refocuses himself on putting on a show.

"Daddy knows you were bad," He pants, twisting the vibrator. "Got hard when you weren't supposed to, yeah?"

Harry's silently transfixed, staring down at Louis' hand as it brushes against the base of his cock. 

"I asked you a question," Louis presses, and Harry nods meekly. It's not difficult to tell that his cock is hard again. It's dripping a little at the tip, too, pre-come smearing against the sheets.

" _Ah_ \- Jesus -" Louis gasps as the tip of the vibrator nudges his prostate, and Harry moans inwardly like he's trying to stay quiet. Louis can't have that.

"Let me hear your pretty moans, baby. Daddy wants to hear you whine."

Harry obediently complies, soft sounds echoing around the room as he quivers in his restraints. His eyes don't leave Louis' fingers as he whimpers.

"So sweet." Louis coos. "All whiny and desperate for me."

Finally, he flicks the switch on the end of the vibrator and turns it on. His jaw drops at the sudden sensation, intense and relentless in all the right places. 

"Oh - fuck, fuck, fuck - _mmph_ -" He gets out, and Harry makes a panicked sound as he shifts atop the mattress.

" _Daddy_ \- Daddy, gonna --" Harry stammers, wrists twitching in his restraints. His desperate moans only stoke the fire in Louis' belly hotter.

"God - fuck me, _oh_ -" Louis murmurs, working the vibrator into a rhythm and pressing it in and out more quickly. "Right there - yeah, yeah..." 

Harry's quiet as he comes again, soft whimpers reverberating around the room. He comes all down the milky skin of his tummy, spilling white ribbons across the royal blue knots again. There's much less of it this time - he'll probably come dry next time. 

"God, you're so gone. So easy," Louis sighs. "That's Daddy's good boy."

Louis' hips are working into a rhythm now, too, bucking up to take the vibrator deeper. "Ungh - oh, _Christ_ \- oh..."

Harry swears under his breath as he watches Louis get closer; all it takes is Louis making eye contact as he works the vibrator in and out for him to squeak and demurely duck his head. Jesus, it must  _hurt_ for him to start getting hard again so soon, but he's so desperate and aching to please that his cock twitches lazily against his belly. The rope's practically trembling as his muscles flex over and over again. 

A minute later, and Harry's cock has managed to chub up to half-hardness. He looks like he's hanging on to the proverbial edge with white knuckles. Honestly, Louis isn't far behind. His hand keeps stuttering as he thrusts the vibrator in and out, and he keeps having to slow the rhythm to avoid coming on the spot.

"Okay, baby?" He asks, checking in with Harry to distract himself. His voice is much more wrecked than he's trying to let on.

Harry nods shakily, then  _uh's_  in the back of his throat, the way he does when he wants Daddy to keep him talking. They do this when Harry's close to slipping into subspace, when he needs something to keep him grounded and in his head. Louis' smirk falters as the vibrations press against the perfect spot, but he'll be damned if he doesn't give Harry what he needs.

"Gonna tell me how it feels, love?" Harry swallows and nods, and Louis soothes him quietly. "Tell me, baby. Tell Daddy."

"Fuck, I... 'M hard," Harry pants brokenly. He breathes deeply for a moment, like he's calming himself down, then his voice goes all needy and whiny. "Wanna _come_ , Daddy."

"Greedy," Louis manages, but this is getting to him, too. Heat's swirling and twisting in his belly, tangling into desperate knots. He'll come soon - just has to get Harry off again before he does. He starts to press the vibrator inside himself in shorter, faster strokes, making everything more intense. His jaw drops at the change in sensation, but he knows his moans are getting Harry closer.

There's one thing Louis saves for special occasions, for when he feels in the mood to absolutely  _ruin_ his baby. Now seems like the perfect time to use it.

"Say my name, angel," Louis murmurs.

Harry makes a desperate, panicked sound, probably remembering all the times he's gotten off to Louis asking him that question. "Can't --" He grits out, his hips twitching.

"Say it," Louis presses. Harry bucks his hips as much as he can, headboard squeaking and shaking as the ropes strain against it.

Louis drops his voice as low and sharp as he can get it, then makes direct eye contact with Harry. " _Say it_." 

Harry's eyes widen and he bites his lip desperately for a second, but he gives in.

" _Daddy_ ," He sobs brokenly. "Daddy, Daddy, Da--" He cuts himself off suddenly, and Louis worries for a split second that there's something wrong before he realizes that Harry's actually coming again - coming before he's even fully hard.

"Jesus, Haz, that's so hot - fuck, you're so hot -" Louis pants, thighs shaking.

It's like Harry's got nothing left to give; only a tiny drop of come drips onto the sheets.

He's still got his eyes locked to Louis', watching his every move even as he slips dreamily into subspace. That's all it takes for the heat in Louis' belly to tighten, then explode in a shower of stars. His eyes roll back a little, and his cock pulses as he spills white ribbons over his chest. It takes all his concentration to keep massaging the tip of the vibrator against his prostate, drawing his orgasm out until he's oversensitive and aching. 

"That's it, that's it," Louis sighs as he comes down. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Fuck," He breathes, sliding the vibrator out of himself and discarding it in the sheets.

He turns to Harry, who's smiling blissfully and sleepily over at him. "Hi, baby." Harry blinks prettily back, humming contently. "Let's get you down, yeah?" 

Louis is reverent and gentle as he undoes the knots holding Harry in place. He takes time to lightly massage his legs and wrists, working out the tightness in his muscles. Doesn't stop whispering quiet praise to him the whole time, telling him how  _good_ he's been and how proud Louis is of him and how thankful he is that Harry shares these special, desperate parts of himself with him. 

Later, he cuddles him against his chest, petting his hair and murmuring softly to him. Harry's mind is off in some blissed-out nirvana, riding the addicting high subspace gives him. Louis loves that he gets to take him there, and he loves that he gets to protect him until he comes back down to earth. 

"Bath, love?" He asks, when Harry starts to stretch and yawn.

Harry nods slowly, grinning up at Louis. "Please."

Louis doesn't even gloat about the bet - not until after they're settled in bed, all clean and cozy under fresh sheets.

He presses a kiss to Harry's cheek. "So." 

"So?" Harry murmurs.

"So I won. Gonna congratulate me?"

Harry laughs quietly and nuzzles into Louis' chest, _mm_ -ing contently. "Congratulations, Lou. 'M _so_ proud that you've proved I'm a lightweight."

Louis giggles, rubbing Harry's back softly. "Knew you would be. Always wanna make you proud, Hazza."

Harry snuggles into his embrace, and Louis can feel his smile against his skin. "Love you. Now go to sleep before I start a bet of my own."

Louis smirks mischievously. "I bet I love you more." 

Harry groans, laughs, and cuddles closer. Louis just smiles up at the ceiling, thanking the higher powers for bringing this special, sweet creature into his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading this far! hope you liked it :-) stay tuned for much more writing from me! feel free to leave a request in the comments if you want me to write a certain kink/prompt/etc. - I'm willing to write anything at least once! :-) see you soon! be nice, be good! :-) 
> 
> title: stockholm syndrome by 1d (I couldn't not use the bondage song for this! haha) 
> 
> please note: shibari/rope bondage should only be practiced by experienced riggers! practice safe kink, friends!


End file.
